This is what happened
by fictionlover94
Summary: Harvey realizes what he did wrong. Complete for now, how Harvey really got the last cake mission. Chapter 4 is a two year time skip, added because I wanted to
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the KND and I have 5 more fics to write and finish**

"Rachel I need to speak to you," said harvey skipping over everybody in the line. The supreme leader is his sister so he had a right to see her at any given time. A couple kids that were in line scowled but said nothing to Rachel.

"What Harvey? You just skipped over numbuh 69, he was standing there for about 15 minutes," said Rachel not even looking up from her paper work. Harvey scowled she didn't even bother to look up at him. He felt like he was invisible, she probably wasn't going to pay attention to what he was saying.

"I want the cake mission," he watched her expression. She looked up at him and meet his eyes.

"No thats sector V's job," she said and looked back down at her paper work. Harvey rolled his eyes, sector V will never get that cake back in one piece. They never did before what made this time different?

"Can I please, other was I can tell numbuh 1 your little secret," he said smugly, and disapproving. She looked up at him surprised and then looked suspicious.

"What little secret?"

"I can tell number one that you like him. Just for the cake mission," he said and her eyes went very wide. She looked speechless and her eyes very wide.

"How did you know? How did you know that I like Nigel?" she said still unable to know how he knew that. Harvey was getting a little miffed, they were on a first name basis. That wasn't good, if he knew that Rachel was afraid to go to the dentist, or that she was ticklish near her right hip, or that she used strawberry scented shampoo.

"I can read you know," he said showing her the diary page.

"Harvey," said Rachel exasperated. She wasn't going to stoop to telling her parents this wasn't that important.

"Fine, go ahead. Your records are high for sector W." She looked a bit nervous about how Harvey knew her little secret.

**()()()()()()Later that week)()()((()()(()())(**

"I hate you," sobbed out Rachel. It was how many days until Rachel figured out that Nigel wasn't coming back. His parents moved back to England and that was his leaf of absence reason. Her words cut like a knife.

"I really liked him but he left I didn't even say goodbye. I thought he liked me back, I let him leave thinking I hate him." Harvey was disgusted and he wanted his sister back.

"Harvey I have to go. The reason I started to like Nigel was because he helped me through hard times. Next month is my decommissioning and I just can't handle it."

**I may add another chapter but its done for now**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the KND and I have 5 more fics to write and finish**

He had no memory of his childhood, neither did Rachel. Both of the McKenzie kids walked around not knowing what there childhood was like. Rachel was still made fun of at her school. She never got the braces she needed, she never wore make up like the other 8th graders did. Harvey still freaked out when people touched him. The only thing that changed was the reason behind Harvey's phobia. It was because of his parents divorce back when he was 5 and his inability to trust other people.

Nigel never came back either. Rachel read through her diary pages and she learned that she liked a boy by the name of Nigel Uno. She searched his name in the phone book. She looked over at Gallagher and Myer Elementary and found that he moved to England. She could never get to England to find this strange boy. She started to save though, she could go there to get away from this town not just to meet a Nigel. She hated being babied by her mom, she hated her father for leaving the family, she wanted actual friends. Her dad made her family rich and they got plenty of money for child support, she was being used for money. Maybe this Nigel kid would understand her.

"Rachel what are you saving up for?" asked Harvey one day as she was putting money into a giant jar that looked like a barrell from the old west.

"A plane ticket to get out of here, I want to go to England," she said simply.

"Why England though?"

"Well the UK, I can go visit the place great grandpa Edwin was born in Scotland. I need to find myself, like a self journey. Who knows maybe I'll meet somebody and get married." Harvey scowled at these words, he didn't want his sister to get married and leave the family. He wanted her around like dad wasn't.

"When will you have enough money?" he asked seeing how he could prevent this.

"Well I'm 18 now, in about 2 years when I'm 20," she said and looked over at the jar. It was pretty full but she needed extra money to spend on family, taxi's, maybe a train ticket to get around.

"Oh," Harvey said not knowing what to say next.

* * *

17 year old Nigel Uno was shocked that did not just happen. Half of the GKND was on fire and half of its members thrown against the wall hard one kid was even uncousious.

"Nigel what just happened?" asked number infinity, who made his way there. Nigel was 17 because he never found the cure to adulthood yet. Next year if he didn't he would be taken back to moon-base and decommission him because he was 18 the legal age of an adult.

"I don't know, I just started to fight. Then my hands started to glow and next thing I know was that half the base is on fire," he said defensively.

"The flaw on an otherwise perfect report," said Jerome. Nigel was related to father, grandfather, and even the annoyingly cute triplets. All of them had powers. Several were to clone themselves, telekinesis, fire powers, and even levitation, now he gained those powers.

"He died didn't he?" asked Nigel bitterly.

"I'm afraid so number 1-"

"So know I gain my uncle Ben's freak out powers? I'm going to be having episodes like this forever aren't I?"

"Well there is one way, I could decommission you and then-"

"Re-train me? That's impossible Jerome you might as well decommission me and let me loose in England back on earth," he said, not really thinking Jerome would go through with it.

"You can't be in the GKND if I have these powers it would be unfair to the opposing planets. Nigel we can't fix these powers for you, you refuse to get a blood test-"

"Fine just decommission me." A few weeks later they got to the moon and there is was. The new decommissioner was Wally's little brother Joey. Wow Nigel then felt really old, Joey was 2 last he saw him now he was 8. Nigel went through with a brave face and came out only to be released in England.

There Nigel got what he deserved being missing for so long. He went to his uncle Ben's funeral, he got his drivers license. He actually got into a small university, for he did remember going to elementary school and they did tutor him a bit up in the GKND. Next thing he knew he was a tour guide to people vacationing in England.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the KND and I have 5 more fics to write and finish**

"Harvey, don't worry I'm going to come home. No I'm not going to leave you like dad did to us," said Rachel into the phone. That boy was so paranoid to a certain extent. She was talking into her cell phone moving into a crowd of people coming off of the afternoon train. The crowd was thinning and she opened her umbrella.

"Bye Harvey," Rachel said into the phone and closed it. Then she was seeing red, cotton red of a shirt.

"Oh I'm sorry," said a man he was a good 8 inches taller then her, and her height was 5'4.'' She only stared at him, he had pretty blue eyes that were behind black rimmed glasses. She also noticed he was bald no sign of hair any where on his head.

"Oh its okay, I was just talking to my brother. He's a little paranoid, he thinks I just left him," then she just started to ramble on. Nigel couldn't help but notice she had a really pretty hair color like butterscotch. The girl looked really familiar to him, had he knew her?

"Excuse me for interrupting you, but I feel as if I know you from somewhere. What's your name?" asked Nigel, the girl didn't have a dreamy look on her face like other girls. Most of the American girls that came here were such a sucker for a British accent. This women however was just pleased to stop talking.

"Its Rachel, Rachel Tara McKenzie," oh shoot she just gave her name away. She was starting to hope he wasn't some kind of rapist or murderer. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Don't worry I'm not some kind of murder or anything. My name is Nigel Montgomery Uno, my middle name is my dads name. So what brings you to England?" he asked and smiled at her politely. You know he was right about something, there was something familiar to her.

"Um self discovery, I used to get picked on when I was younger. So I saved up to go somewhere to find myself," she felt at ease with him. This was something that she did not find often in somebody. She used to date a friend Patton, but he was getting married to her other friend Fanny coming up.

"Ahh most people come here just to say they were here. Welcome to London, do you need a tour guide?"

"Sure why not? I'm here for a couple of months, at the most 6."

"Long enough to find love?" Nigel joked, and Rachel just looked at him for a long time.

"You know that is exactly what I teased my brother about before I left. Maybe I'll find love was my exact words." Soon they were walking toward the tower of London.

"You know Big Ben? Second star to the right straight on til morning to-"

"Neverland!" said both of them at the same time. Soon Rachel was laughing along side Nigel. A couple of nannies watching a couple of 7 year old kids looked at them and then at each other.

'Ahh young love such a sweet pair," said one of the nannies in blue.

"I hear wedding bells," said one of the nannies in pink. There was even a pink streak in the women's graying hair. Rachel looked at them and then at Nigel her eyes wide. Her face was turning red she only knew him for what? 10 minutes? It felt like an hour to her maybe even longer. Nigel was laughing and looked at the lady in pink.

"I'll let you know when that happens Edna. Rachel this is Edna and Hanna, they watch some of the wealthier kids in the greater London area. Edna is Hanna's mother, we've meet throwing bread crumbs to the pigeons. Edna and Hanna this is Rachel I'm showing her around England-"

"Honey you better like a workaholic. He loves his job be a dear and take him away from it for awhile-"

"That's a good thing, mom he's rich," then they left Edna and Hanna squabbling.

"Sorry about them, there trying to get me married off. My mom is on the same side as them, she wants to see her grand kids," said Nigel shaking his head.

"Don't all moms'? I know my mom does especially since my dad left," said Rachel her face turning back to it's pink.

"You want to talk about it? I mean your family and all? I'm an only child I wondered what it was like to have a sibling and all," said Nigel. Rachel smiled and thought of Harvey and her mom back at home. Then she thought of her job at the aquarium's souvenir shop.

"Do you have an hour?"

"I have plenty of time today is my day off," he said smiling also thinking of his job. He quit recently and was looking for a new job.

"Well it all started with a head cuncussion back when I was 13. Actually it was on my thirtheenth birthday, me and my brother remembered nothing about our childhood at all..."


	4. Just because I wanted to

****

****

**Lately I've been fascinated by number 363 so I have a love hate thing out of him and I thought to write this! I don't care if this says complete or not his point of View on the wedding and Rachel's pregnancy... **

2 year time skip!

Harvey looked over at his sister in her wedding dress. The date was set for December 18, Rachel was looking forward to snow on her wedding day. Funny how girls would plan this kind of stuff. She had a long sleeve dress with lace as the sleeves and ankle lengh. She had an assorated kind of flowers too. I think Kuki picked them out.

Rachel had left for Britan and stayed for 6 months. While she was there she did everything she wanted to do and she found him. Nigel Uno. She came back only for him to surprise her. Turned out Nigel was friends with Wally, and Wally remembering him was invited to Fanny and Patton's wedding. Wally was Patton's best man and he was allowed to invite a friend.

Both of them couldn't get along for awhile I was a bit happy about that. Until 18 months later he asked her to marry him. I can't believe she actually said yes. Both of them disagreed on stuff and fought but only two years of dating him? Then again my parents got married after 7 months but mom was pregnant with Rachel.

"Harvey?" asked Rachel looking at me. She was really pretty to, she even had on a little bit of makeup. She hardly even wore make up.

"Rachel, hey your getting married, the last one of your friends," he said looking straight at her. It was true first it was Fanny, next it was Kuki, and then Abby.

"Yea Harvey, I'm excited every girl dreams about her wedding day. Hey even Abby dreamed out her wedding, and she was tomboyish." Rachel smiled and giggled a bit. He never saw his sister like this.

* * *

It had been 2 years since the wedding, both of them left to England. Nigel's mom had passed away and Nigel went back with Rachel for her last few months. Rachel was 7 months pregnant when she left. Harvey was looking at a family photo album and it ended with Rachel's wedding picture.

"Harvey," said a british voice of Nigel Uno. He didn't really like him that much something about him made him not like him. They didn't really talk much and it was Patton giving Rachel away not him.

"What?"

"Its your sister," Harvey nearly stopped breathing.

"Is it the baby?" I asked, still not sure about trusting this guy with my older sister.

"Yes she's giving birth in Ealing Hospital in north west London. She's been having contractions for 3 hours already, the doctor thinks that it'll be another 5 at the most. Then she'll be giving the birth," said Nigel and I closed my eyes. Now I really didn't want Nigel around my sister.

"Harvey pass this on to your mom okay? Rachel needs me with her right now," said Nigel.

"Well yes-" Then Nigel just hung up the phone. Rude much. Harvey waited for the phone for about 10 hours not going to bed at even 2 in the morning. He was struggling to stay awake until the next call and he can hear Rachel.

~*~later~*~

"McKenzie Lousie Uno, she was born at 3:34 am and healthy," said Nigel into his answering machine. He wanted to be there and how dare Nigel do this to his sister. McKenzie was a nice gesture though, it was Rachel's maiden name.


End file.
